NAMES WILL NEVER HURT ME!
by Jaxhawk Previous Entry | Next Entry MY OPINON ON "ISLAMOPHOBIA" * Mar. 10th, 2008 at 1:17 PM Sunday, the pillars of the Left wing media, the Washington Post and New York Times both had articles chastising any one who votes for McCain. New York Times writer Nicholas Kristof wrote a column that include the words that this Presidential campaign is showing monstrous bigotry about religion. He explained his theory with references to claims from the "Right" that Obama could be closet Muslim, and the anti-Christ! The Washington Post writer James Lewis wrote that, "vote for McCain and you are a sexist pig, racist Islamophobe". The left has to be extremely disturbed by the rancor developing between the two remaining Democrat candidates for President. As a result they are hoping to sway people their way, the Left, by throwing the slurs at people who like myself don't want a Socialist President no matter what color or sex he/she is. Putting aside for a moment the fact that the Left is being ripped asunder by the infighting. There is also the question of is some one an Islamophobe if he/she doesn't accept the politically correct attitude that there are moderate Muslims, all good people, and then there are terrorist Muslims. A small portion of the Islam nation, we are led to believe. There is just one problem with this approach. No leader of the "good" moderate Muslims has come forth publicly and denounced the actions o the Terrorist Muslims. In fact these good" Muslims met this past weekend in Toledo ,Ohio to plan the Jihad in North America. The main speakers were Esam Omeish and Madi Bray,and Mohamed Ahram. All three are leaders of the Muslim Brotherhood. Bray flew in from Egypt to attend this Muslim conference whose main purpose was to organize the "civilization-Jihadist Process". They presented an eighteen page diagram and dialog for "the work in America that is the grand Jihad in eliminating and destroying the Western civilization from within and "sabotaging" its miserable house by their(Ikhwan) hands and the hands of the believers so that it is eliminated and God's religion is made victorious over all religions". They spoke about " The overt Islamic Movement, and it is a Muslim's destiny to perform Jihad!" There plan which can be found on the Internet, includes the establishment of Islamic Centers in every City in the USA. This group listed 29 Muslim and Islamic groups as supporters of this Jihad movement. The list includes The Islamic Society of North America, Muslim Business Association, and Islamic Medical Society. I have no regrets or feel the least bit guilty in apposing an organization that has as it's goal the removal of the Judeo-Christian Religious principles on which that this Country was founded, and replacing it with a "religion" that cuts off the hands of thieves and throws homosexuals off the roof! http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/000266cd/ http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/000273a9/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: March 10, 2008 Category: March 2008 Category: MUSLIMS Opinions Category: ISLAM Opinions Category: TERRORISM Opinions Category: JIHAD Opinions Category: OPINION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.